With finite amounts of fossil fuels stored in the Earth's crust, significant efforts have been spent to develop cost-effective renewable energy solutions. Amongst these efforts, harvesting the sun's radiation energy represents a promising solution. Heat energy harnessed from the sun can be converted into electric power or can be stored for other uses.
Initially, in an attempt to capture such heat energy from solar rays, solar collecting systems employed large flat surface materials conducive to the absorption and storage of heat. For unobstructed exposure to solar rays, these surface materials were typically positioned and secured on top of buildings or facilities where the captured heat could be used immediately or stored for future use.
Improvements within the solar energy field introduced the reflection of solar rays onto smaller surfaces, intensely concentrating and focusing the solar rays for more efficient heating. A parabolic structure, when used as a reflective surface, directs reflects rays through one point or focal zone. If positioned correctly in relation to the sun, many rays can pass through a predetermined point or linear zone within the inner area of the parabolic reflective surface.
Responding to these solar energy discoveries and improvements, the market introduced various stationary parabolic reflective troughs. Solar rays reflect off the surface of the parabolic trough, focusing onto a fluid-filled conduit which lies along the trough's focal point. The fluid flowing through this conduit can be used to heat water into steam, which can be used to rotate a turbine and create electricity.